Aconteceu na Praia
by Maria Flor Black
Summary: De repente, uma onda enorme a envolveu e ela foi atirada na praia, aos pés do visconde James Potter. Adaptação JP/LE do livro da Emily Dalton! UA de época.
1. Chapter 1

Lílian, desesperada, entrou no mar, para salvar seu afoito cãozinho. De repente, uma onda enorme a envolveu e ela foi atirada na praia, aos pés do visconde James Potter. Horrorizada, Lílian percebeu que seu vestido leve, de musselina, estava colado a seu corpo, deixando-a praticamente nua. Era uma situação muito comprometedora: como podia ficar tão exposta diante do homem que ia casar com sua irmã?

* * *

**Só queria deixar claro que é uma adaptação do livro da Emily Dalton! Gostou? Deixe uma review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo I**

A mãe tinha dado a ambas nomes imponentes, mas só sua irmã fazia juz ao dela. Era alta e tinha porte de rainha. Ninguém jamais pensara em chamar a srta. Petúnia Marguerite Evans de Túnia ou Margie, pois ela teria levantado o nariz com muito desprezo. Mas a srta. Lílian Feona Evans era conhecida por todos como Lily.

O nome combinava com ela. Lily era por demais franca e sim pática, como dizia sua mãe. Seu pai, no entanto, numa das raras vezes em que expressara sua opinião, comentara que o jeito aberto da filha menor era um refresco frente à maneira afetada e pretensio sa de Petúnia. Jamais repetira o comentário, porém, pois Petúnia era menina dos olhos da mãe.

Oh, tire esse animal de dentro de casa, Lily. Tem um chei ro horrível! — ordenou a irmã mais velha.

Bobagem, Petúnia! Whiskers tomou banho duas semanas atrás. Não pode estar cheirando tão mal assim!

Cheira sim! E, se você não levar esse imundinho imediatamente para fora, vou chamar mamãe. Ela o trancará no porão, você vai ver. Estou começando a me sentir enjoada e, se meu humor ou a minha aparência forem alterados por causa do ar infecto que estou respirando, você terá razão de sobra para se arrepender!

Lily muitas vezes se divertia com o senso de superioridade da irmã, mas não naquele dia. Encontravam-se na sala de estar e Lily havia se esticado no sofá Chippendale, usando Whiskers como apoio para os pés. Sentia-se muito confortável e não tinha nenhuma vontade de se levantar.

— Você não vai sair para comprar luvas novas para a reunião de amanhã à noite, Petúnia? Não é melhor se aprontar? — perguntou, tentando fazer com que a irmã esquecesse da imaginada poluição do ar.

— Não vê que já estou pronta? Se tivesse me olhado, teria perce bido! Em geral não uso chapéu para ficar sentada dentro de casa de tarde, irmãzinha.

Lily, que não era burra, já tinha percebido que a irmã se apron tara para o passeio à cidade. Estava bonita, como sempre. O vesti do de musselina cor-de-rosa e o chapéu branco, com a pluma rosa, eram adequados para a quente tarde de julho e punham em evidên cia o bonito contraste entre a pele alva e os cabelos louros. Lily, no entanto, não sentia inveja ao contemplar a beleza da ir mã. Infelizmente, Petúnia não tinha força de caráter, nem cultura nem sentimento para acompanhar tanta beleza.

Aquele lorde sejá-lá-quem-for, de quem vocês estão sempre falando, não deverá estar no Upper Room amanhã, Petúnia? — con tinuou, determinada a manter Whiskers a seus pés.

Refere-se a James, lorde Potter? — perguntou a irmã, com ar de quem não se importava.

— Se esse é o rico visconde de férias em Bath a quem você e ma mãe estão tramando agarrar, é a ele mesmo que me refiro.

— Lily, precisa ser tão vulgar? — atalhou Petúnia, com um olhar de desprezo para a irmã. — Não sabe nada sobre cavalheiros, nem sobre a arte de atraí-los, portanto, guarde suas opiniões para si própria.

Lily reagiu com um olhar de inocência e um sacudir de om bros. Já que a referência ao último projeto matrimonial de Petúnia tinha conseguido fazer com que ela não mais pensasse em Whiskers, pegou o livro que tinha retirado da biblioteca e começou a ler. A história a absorveu prontamente e seu cachos ruivos, conservados curtos para não dar muito trabalho ao serem penteados, caíram so bre seu rosto.

— Lily, sente-se perto da janela — advertiu a mãe, a honorável Sra. Henry George Evans, ao entrar na sala. — Ler com luz insuficiente deixará você tão míope quanto seu pai. Se não quiser usar óculos logo, sugiro que se sente perto da janela ou vá pegar uma vela.

A sra. Evans era uma mulher bonitona, alta, um pouco cheia e com apenas alguns cabelos brancos. Havia sido tão bonita quanto Petúnia, mas, não tendo dote, tivera de se contentar em casar-se com um homem rico, mas sem título. Tinha prometido a si própria que Petúnia teria um futuro melhor. A ambição e a avareza haviam en durecido suas feições, ao longo dos anos. E, agora, dirigia sua aten ção à filha mais nova.

— Lily, está me ouvindo?

— Sim, mamãe — respondeu a garota, distraída, enquanto jogava uma almofada em frente à janela e se deitava confortavelmente sobre o tapete.

Whiskers, depois de dar umas voltas, escolheu um lugar confor tável, apoiando o focinho no pé da moça.

— Mãe, como pode permitir que Lily se comporte como uma criança de orfanato, deitada no chão, com esse vestido velho, sem sapatos e com o cabelo todo em desalinho? Se lorde Potter continuar a se interessar por mim, logo deverá vir fazer uma visita. Espero que a senhora não permita que eu seja humilhada pelo comportamento de Lily! — concluiu Petúnia, com seus ares de rainha ofendida.

— Acalme-se, anjo. Você sabe como pode ser cansativo ficar atrás de sua irmã para que ela tenha modos adequados. Só gasto minha energia para fazê-lo quando é absolutamente necessário. Mas quan do lorde Potter vier, tenha certeza de què Lily não a envergonha rá. Quando é obrigada, sabe cuidar da aparência muito bem.

Lily não deu nenhuma indicação de ter ouvido o diálogo entre a mãe e a irmã. Na verdade, raramente prestava atenção às suas con versas, não importava o assunto. Estavam sempre discutindo rou pas, fofocas e estratégias para agarrar um marido. Só trivialidades, na sua opinião.

— Lily, você precisa ficar por aqui para servir o chá a seu pai. Sabe que ele se esquece de tomá-lo se alguém não o lembrar de que está com sede. E não quero saber de você andando solta pelo cam po, com esse cachorro horroroso. O sol faz mal para a pele.

— Ela já tem mais sardas do que outra coisa, mamãe! Eu seria muito infeliz se minha pele fosse como a dela... — dizia Petúnia, enquanto o criado fechava as portas e elas entravam na carruagem.

Lily atirou o livro de lado e ficou de pé, assistindo a partida da carruagem.

— Finalmente se foram, Whiskers — comentou ela, acariciando o vira-lata preto, cinza e branco. — Está pronto para o passeio até o riacho?

O cachorro respondeu com um latido excitado, enquanto pulava o mais alto que podia. Ela riu, deliciada.

— Você certamente é uma mistura de raças irreconhecíveis, co mo Petúnia não se cansa de me lembrar. Mas prefiro a sua companhia do que a da maior parte das pessoas pomposas desta casa!

Dirigiam-se para a porta quando Lily se lembrou de que deveria pegar um chapéu ou um guarda-sol. Isso, no entanto, implicaria em ter de ir até o quarto e correr o risco de encontrar um dos cria dos, que contaria a sua mãe sobre a sua escapadela.

Chegou ao espelho sobre a lareira para ver as sardas tão comenta das pela irmã e achou só algumas sobre o nariz. De resto, sua pele era rosada e não corria o risco de ficar toda enrugada tão cedo. Petúnia é que corria o risco de virar uma uva passa, uma vez que esta va sempre franzindo a testa e o nariz em desaprovação a tudo. Começou a rir, imaginando a raiva da irmã se descobrisse o que pensava.

Abriu a porta da sala de estar com cuidado e olhou o corredor. O criado já tinha se retirado, uma vez que a dona da casa não volta ria por muitas horas. Este era o momento de escapar. Lily pôs Whiskers embaixo do braço e correu para a porta de saída. Atraves sou o jardim depressa, até chegar na orla do bosque. Protegida pe las árvores, deu um suspiro de alívio e soltou o cachorro. Juntos, entraram no bosque que tinha se tornado um paraíso para a moça. Raios de sol penetravam por entre o denso arvoredo, e os cachos de Lily pareciam ser de fogo e prata. Enquanto caminhava, ia juntando gravetos que jogava longe para que o cão fosse buscá-los. Quando chegou ao riacho, Whiskers pôs-se a latir e a dar mordidinhas nos pés da moça, querendo que ela corresse com ele. Agora que estava aqui, entretanto, ela não estava mais com vontade de cor rer. O calor do sol a tinha deixado sonolenta e sabia que o que mais queria era tirar uma soneca. Procurou um lugar ao sol, perto do tron co de uma árvore, onde se deitou sobre a grama macia, encolhendo-se como um bebê, com as mãos fechadas embaixo do queixo.

— O que poderá ser, meu amiguinho? Uma fadinha, um duende, uma ninfa? Será que é meu dia de sorte? Das três criaturas mágicas, a ninfa é a única que não ficaria contrariada se eu roubar um beijo ou um abraço. O que acha?

Lily abriu os olhos ao ouvir a voz grave, masculina. Não esta va mais deitada de lado. O vestido tinha subido, deixando à mostra uma de suas pernas até o joelho. Situação nada apropriada para uma dama.

Piscando várias vezes, conseguiu discernir uma figura alta a seu lado. Parecia um gigante, com longas pernas fortes cobertas por cal ças justas, de couro, e botas lustrosas. A cabeça do Golias era recoberta por cabelos negros, desmanchados pelo vento. O rosto, escondido na sombra, tinha um quê de misterioso.

— Está acordando, amiguinho. Está se movendo, mas não de monstra medo — continuou a voz, num tom brincalhão.

Tentando acordar completamente, Lily sentou-se e puxou a saia até os tornozelos. O estranho tinha se mexido um pouco e o sol ba tia direto no rosto da moça, tornando impossível para ela ver o ros to do desconhecido. De repente, se deu conta de que o "amiguinho" não era outro senão Whiskers, que, sentado atrás do homem, ba lançava alegremente o rabo.

Por favor, senhor, ajude-me a levantar. Daqui não posso enxergá-lo, o que me deixa em situação desvantajosa.

Realmente! Explicou a sua situação em termos bastante delicados! — respondeu ele, envolvendo as mãos de Lily nas suas.

Lily tinha só um metro e sessenta de altura e percebeu que o desconhecido, apesar de bem mais alto que o normal, não era o gi gante que tinha pensado. Usava camisa branca, aberta no pescoço, deixando entrever pêlos negros encaracolados. Ela o observava com interesse desmedido. Como não tinha irmãos e seu pai era uma pes soa muito modesta, jamais tinha visto o peito de um homem.

Finalmente, levantou os olhos para o rosto dele e percebeu que ele a olhava, divertido. Olhos que riam, contornados por espessas pestanas negras, pareciam lagoas verdes. As maçãs do rosto eram altas e aristocráticas, o nariz longo, o queixo quadrado, com uma covinha, a boca larga e firme. E sorria para ela.

— Está me olhando como se quisesse me comer! — exclamou a moça, sem pensar.

O cavalheiro riu, bem-humorado, numa verdadeira explosão de alegria.

Por que parece verdadeiramente deliciosa, boneca!

Acho que não o compreendo, senhor — replicou Lily, mostrando uma certa confusão. — Mas tenho certeza de que minha mãe não aprovaria o fato de eu falar com um estranho. O que está fazendo aqui?

Nesse momento, percebeu que ele carregava uma vara de pescar.

O senhor está pescando nas terras de meu pai? Tenho certeza de que ele não se incomodaria, se tivesse pedido sua permissão, coi sa que não deve ter feito!

Nas terras de seu pai? — repetiu ele, olhando para as roupas simples e velhas.

Lily entendeu o ar cético e enrubesceu. Pôs as mãos nos qua dris e replicou:

— Terras de meu pai, sim senhor! Sou a srta. Lílian Feona Evans!

— Talvez uma das criadas da srta. Lílian Feona Evans, suspeito. Se fosse a criada de quarto, estaria mais bem vestida. Por outro lado, é muito refinada para ser uma criada qualquer e muito jovem para ser uma governanta. Isto é um verdadeiro quebra-cabeças... Mas talvez seja mesmo um duende ou até mesmo uma ninfa!

— Sou exatamente quem digo ser e insisto em saber o que está fazendo nas terras de meu pai!

— Tudo bem, boneca. Se quer continuar a brincadeira, vou participar dela. Não tinha percebido que entrei nas terras de... Bem, de seu pai. Fui convidado por Mr. Sirius Black, da propriedade vizinha, para pescar e tomar chá. Entretanto, parece que meu anfitrião prefere o chá à pescaria. Assim, comecei a andar ao longo do riacho, procurando um lugar para jogar a minha linha. Evidentemente, andei mais do que devia... — informou ele, fazendo uma reverência e mostrando um brilho divertido nos olhos castanhos. — Peço-lhe que me perdoe, senhorita.

— Bem, percebo que o senhor não me leva a sério. Mas, se é con vidado de Sirius, ele lhe dirá quem sou. Somos amigos de infância. Quer ir até lá, agora? Eu o acompanharei.

O cavalheiro estava desenrolando a linha. Parou quando Lily terminou de falar e olhou-a, outra vez, dos pés à cabeça. Ela manti nha o queixo erguido e as mãos sobre os quadris. Finalmente, seus olhos encontraram os dela e ficaram se encarando.

Lily estava acostumada a encarar as pessoas e a fazer com que abaixassem os olhos. Ainda na última semana tinha conseguido der rotar miss Penélope Farnsworth, que a tinha chamado de trapalhona; por isso, não imaginava que com esse cavalheiro pudesse ser diferente.

Os segundos passavam e nenhum dos dois desistia.

Whiskers, entretanto, levantou primeiro uma pata, depois a ou tra, demonstrando nervosismo. Lily tentou ignorá-lo. Aí, ele co meçou a dar voltas ao redor da dona, choramingando. O cavalheiro sorriu, mas nenhum afastou o olhar. Quando Whiskers se sentou nas pernas de trás e começou a ganir, Lily não conseguiu mais se con ter. Cobriu a boca com a mão para tentar impedir que a gargalhada saísse e se curvou para a frente, rindo às bandeiras despregadas.

Sabia que conseguiria vencê-la! — gritou o desconhecido em triunfo, dando um largo sorriso. — Meu irmão sempre disse que eu era o melhor nesse tipo de competição! Mas você se saiu muito bem!

Se não fosse o cachorro, eu é que seria a vencedora — insistiu Lily, lutando para conseguir respirar. — Nossa briga deve tê-lo feito ficar nervoso. Imagino que parecíamos dois búfalos com os chi fres prontos para a luta.

— A comparação é interessante, boneca — respondeu o cavalheiro, com os olhos brilhantes —, porém jamais a compararia com um búfalo ou qualquer outro animal macho. Agora, pode me comparar a um búfalo quando quiser.

Lily não sabia como responder. Sabia, entretanto, que a con versa a estava incomodando. Sentiu um princípio de pânico. Ele de ve ter percebido a mudança de seu humor, porque sorriu com bondade, olhou-a com respeito e disse:

— Muito prazer, srta. Lílian Feona Evans. Perdoe-me por ter duvidado de sua identidade.

Estendeu-lhe a mão e fez uma reverência. O mal-estar desapareceu ante o sorriso charmoso e o pedido de desculpas.

Bem, posso perfeitamente entender a sua dúvida, senhor — admitiu ela com graça. — Embora a mamãe tenha mandado fazer alguns vestidos bonitos para mim, não vejo razão para usá-los quando estou em casa ou quando venho até o riacho. Ela diz que não sou uma moça normal, que deveria querer estar sempre bonita... Acho que ela não vai aguentar o meu modo de ser por muito mais tempo — terminou pesarosa.

E por quê? — perguntou ele, verdadeiramente interessado.

Dentro de um mês farei dezoito anos e deverei ser apresentada à sociedade. Ela não fez isso antes porque minha irmã, Petúnia...

A srta. Petúnia Evans é sua irmã? — O cavalheiro levantou as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

Conhece-a?

— Sim, já nos encontramos uma ou duas vezes, nas reuniões em Bath — respondeu ele, virando-se e caminhando até a beirada da água, onde se sentou na grama. — Tinha pensado que talvez fossem primas. Não se parecem em nada.

— Minha mãe não me deixa esquecer isso, senhor. Petúnia é parecida com mamãe e eu com papai. Mas não precisa ter pena de mim por não ser nem bonita, nem alta, nem aborrecida como Petúnia! Acho que ela não se diverte muito, pois está sempre preocupada com a pele e a mamãe nunca a deixa sossegada! — explicou a moça, indo se sentar ao lado do rapaz, com o cachorro acomodado entre os dois. — Minha mãe acha que a beleza de Petúnia deve brilhar à mesa de um marquês ou de um duque. De preferência, que seja muito, mas muito rico.

O cavalheiro atirou a linha e, depois, disse:

— E, mesmo que Petúnia ainda não tenha se casado, sua mãe vai apresentar você à sociedade?

— Imagino que não possa me manter escondida o resto da vida.  
Eu não me importaria, porque não penso em casar. Sabe que o úni co objetivo de apresentar uma moça à sociedade é para arranjar ca  
samento, não é? Além disso, parece que Petúnia tem um novo admirador, lorde seja-lá-quem-for. Nunca me lembro do nome dele. Minha mãe sempre encontra um defeito nos admiradores de Petúnia, mas, um dia, vai conseguir empurrá-la para qualquer infeliz!

— A senhorita parece não gostar muito da sua irmã.

— Oh, desculpe-me. Na verdade, gosto muito de Petúnia, só que... Acho-a uma pessoa superficial.

— Que interessante — murmurou o cavalheiro, com os olhos fi xos na vara de pescar.

Com a consciência pesada por não ter feito nenhum elogio à ir mã, Lílian escarafunchou o cérebro.

— Mas ela é realmente muito bonita. E, uma vez, ela me deu o ferro de frisar cabelos. Não tenho o que fazer com ele, uma vez que meus cabelos são tão ondulados e rebeldes, mas ela me deu...

Por que não quer se casar?

Lily levou a pergunta a sério. Virou a cabeça de lado e pensou longamente no assunto.

— Não sei! Parece-me que nem todos são felizes no casamento, não é? Além disso, acho que não gostaria de aturar todas as tolices que se deve dizer durante o namoro. No verão passado, Jason Bromley, um rapaz da nossa paróquia, se apaixonou por mim e queria ficar sempre a meu lado, me tratando como se eu fosse um vaso de porcelana. E, um dia, quis me beijar. Foi horrível!

Hum! — o cavalheiro sacudiu a cabeça em simpatia.

Então eu resolvi, naquele momento, que nunca mais falaria com ele. Ainda bem que mamãe não descobriu nada; senão, talvez tivesse me obrigado a casar com ele. Sua família é muito rica. Mas eu odiaria casar com alguém só porque é rico.

— Eu a compreendo — respondeu ele com um sorriso.  
Lily retribuiu o sorriso, feliz por ter encontrado alguém com quem podia conversar tão livremente e que compreendia os seus sen timentos.

E, também, é muito, muito melhor ter um amigo do que um marido!

Posso ser seu amigo?

Eu estava com uma secreta esperança de que quisesse ser meu amigo. O senhor parece uma pessoa ótima! Mas qual é o seu nome?

Depois de uma breve hesitação, ele respondeu:

Acha que, por enquanto, poderia me chamar simplesmente de Jim? Prometo contar-lhe meu nome completo, mais tarde.

Bem, é um pedido um pouco estranho. Acho que não é muito apropriado usar o seu nome de batismo tão cedo. Acabamos de nos conhecer! Mas, sim, posso chamá-lo de Jim se me chamar de Lily.

Feito!

Apertaram as mãos para selar o pacto e passaram a discutir um milhão de assuntos, como velhos amigos. Falaram de pescaria, de cachorros, do tempo, de história e até da guerra com Napoleão, que tinha terminado no ano anterior, com a batalha de Waterloo.

Depois de uma hora pulando de um assunto para outro, Jim res pirou fundo e disse:

Você é muito bem informada para alguém tão jovem! Mas agora preciso voltar para casa e tomar chá com Sirius, que deve estar me esperando...

Chá! — exclamou Lily, levantando-se com um salto. — Oh, Deus, onde estava a minha cabeça! Já deve ser quatro horas. Preciso ir para casa imediatamente. Meu pai precisa que eu lhe sirva o chá e o faça beber. Adeus, senhor! Quero dizer, Jim!

Quando poderei vê-la outra vez?

— Não sei! Ainda não fui apresentada à sociedade e quase não vou a lugar nenhum — respondeu ela, franzindo o nariz. — Tenho que ir ou estarei numa grande confusão!

— Adeus, Lily! _- _gritou ele para a figura que se afastava no bosque com o cachorro correndo nos seus calcanhares. - Arranja rei um modo de vê-la outra vez, boneca - prometeu a si mesmo.

* * *

**Postei o capítulo I hj, mas só capítulo II só com reviews, hein? Então, só eu que amei o Jim chamando a Lily de boneca? Porque eu amei mesmo! Hahaha.**

******Tá, agora vou fazer aquela propaganda básica né... Tô adaptando uma outra fic JP/LE, ela é muito quente! Não percam!**

******Ok, valeu... Tchau! Mais capítulos em breve, se houver reviews. Já aviso que sou rápida pra atualizar, hein? E generosa também! Mas só com reviews, hahaha.**

_**-Maria Flor Black.**  
_


End file.
